Comfort
by xlifeasitcomesx
Summary: Lindsay's POV when she was in the courtroom and afterwards. DL of course!


**Lindsay's POV**

"…I remember being scared that whoever was out there would hear it." _Come on Lindsay, you can do this. Just think about Danny, he's helped me through the tough times, and now I need him most, he's here in my heart. _I thought to myself as I tried to remember that horrifying night that I couldn't bring myself to even tell the man I loved about. But he found out somehow, and I know he did because I saw him. Like he'd read my thoughts, he was there, giving me that encouraging smile I needed as he walked through the courtroom door.

"Miss Monroe?" I was broken from my thoughts by that voice that told me to remember my childhood hell. But things were just that little bit better knowing that Danny came to Montana to help me get through that.

"I'm not sure why, or what I was thinking but I went to the door…" I carried on, "and I opened it just enough to see out."

"And what did you see?" I looked back up at Danny, he smiled at me again. He was like my reminder of the good times in life.

"I saw a man holding a shotgun, covered in blood."

"The man you saw, is he in this court room today?" It was the question I'd been waiting for for a long time, and my answer would decide my future with Danny.

"Yes," I took a deep breath, "He's sitting right there in the grey suit. Everything I said after that was just a blur, all I could think about was Danny, now that the worst part was over.

After I'd sat outside the courtroom for a while, I saw Danny. Neither of us said anything. We didn't need to. He walked up to me and held me tight. I couldn't believe after all I'd put him through, he was still here, supporting me. For a whole year, it was just harmless flirting, but then I realized that I felt more for him. And just as it looked like we could finally make something of our relationship, I left him in the lurch for no apparent reason. But he was still there, holding me. And after all I'd been through; I didn't think anyone could be that nice. I cried in his arms. It was a mix of confusion, tiredness, sadness and feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

"Danny?" I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes. "Will you wait for me? Because after this I'm gonna be confused and tired. But there will come a day when I can trust, so until then… wait for me." He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Lindsay, for you, I'd wait forever!" He took my hand and led me back into the courtroom.

"Will the defendant please rise?" _This is it, _I thought. Danny took my hand in his again. I knew that whatever happened, I would always have Danny to protect me. "Madam Foreman, you've reached a verdict."

"In the matter of the people versus Daniel Cadence, we find the defendant," there was a heart-wrenching pause and complete silence across the courtroom as I felt my stomach tie up in knots, "guilty of murder in the first degree." My stomach was untangled and I felt a wave of relief flow over me as I rested my head on Danny's shoulder. I could smell the familiar scent of Danny's worn leather jacket, it wasn't a particularly nice smell, but I didn't care. He stood up and hugged me, I don't think he was sure what I wanted, but he was willing to take it slow. But I was sure. I wanted Danny.

He was about to walk away when I took his hand again and pulled him back. I definitely knew what I wanted. He dipped his head down, but never got as far as kissing me because of a flash of cameras. He grabbed my hand again and we ran out of the courtroom together.

When we got outside, it was raining.

"Damn typical weather." Danny cursed, but as I put my finger on his lips he fell silent and ducked down to try and kiss me again. I reached back up to him, this time, our lips met. Nothing else mattered. Not the rain, not the case, not even what Mac was going to say when he saw the picture in the front of the newspaper of me and Danny almost kissing in the courtroom.

So we just stood there in the rain, kissing. I never wanted it to end. That day was just the start…

Because now there's three of us, me, Lindsay Messer, now married to the most wonderful man in the world, Danny Messer. And as for the third, right now, he's just a bump in my tummy, but he's still a part of our family.

And that's my happily ever after.


End file.
